


Reindeer sweaters and mistletoes

by finkzydrate



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine spend Christmas Eve together. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer sweaters and mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [Fanfiction.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7494367/1/Reindeer-sweaters-and-mistletoes)

Kurt and Blaine were curled on the sofa, watching some Christmas movie, in Kurt's house. Burt and Carole were doing something in the kitchen from where they could hear soft music playing and Carole's laughter from time to time. Finn was in his room, probably talking to Rachel, so the boys had some time alone.

Kurt moved his legs, which were resting comfortably over his boyfriend's lap, and took a sip from his cup, filled with eggnog. They weren't talking or really watching the movie, they were enjoying each other's company and the silence for the first time this evening.

It was a busy evening – dinner with the family first, then Blaine had to drive home, but Kurt refused to let him go, because everything was literally buried in snow and what was the point of going home to an empty house, anyways? Burt and Carole both agreed that Blaine should stay the night and it was decided. After a not so pleasant talk on the phone with his dad, Blaine was sitting on the couch with Kurt sprawled over him and he couldn't be happier, not caring about his earlier quarrel.

"We should go to bed soon." Kurt murmured, not wanting to break the comfortable silence and their sleepy haze.

Blaine hummed in response and Kurt shifted, his head resting comfortably on his boyfriend's shoulder, his nose buried in Blaine's neck, which smelled like the burnt cookies from earlier and his cologne. He couldn't help but leave a feathery kiss on his skin and Kurt felt the dark haired boy shiver.

"If we go soon, I'll finally be able to get you out of this hideous sweater that you're wearing tonight," Blaine laughed breathily and entwined their fingers together.

"It's not hideous, I think it's cute. And it's Christmas themed! Also, I happen to love reindeers," he explained.

"Only Rachel Berry can wear ridiculous animal sweaters, Blaine. Please, let me burn it after you take it off."

"Now you're just being dramatic," the junior laughed and moved from his spot on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Kurt moaned and tried to make himself comfortable, but Blaine was way more comfortable to be lying on than this couch was ever going to be.

"I'll be back in a sec," Blaine leaned and kissed Kurt's lips chastely, hurrying out of the room and up the stairs.

Kurt shrugged and listened to the voices from the kitchen, feeling dizzy with happiness. He could picture his dad and Carole slow dancing in the kitchen to some cheesy Christmas song and he couldn't stop his smile. He imagined Finn, playing Halo in his room or falling sleep on the telephone, still talking to Rachel, more like listening to Rachel's chatter about the new song she's been practicing. And then his mind drifted back to Blaine and he couldn't help the swell of his heart when he thought of his beautiful boyfriend, snuggled in Kurt's bed, wearing Kurt's pajamas and his atrocious reindeer sweater; imagining him waking up in his arms and being the first person Kurt would see in the morning.

Just when he thought his smile couldn't get any bigger, Blaine returned and gently pulled him by the arm off the sofa and put his arm on Kurt's waist.

"Come on, babe, you're falling asleep on the couch when we have a perfectly comfortable and warm bed waiting for us," he told Kurt and when they got to his room, Kurt flopped on the bed and sighed.

"I should get you some pajamas," Kurt was yawning and stretching, his pale belly showing a little under his grey shirt.

He stood up and after he made two steps, Blaine stopped him. The dark haired boy was looking up, biting his lips lightly, and trying to hide his smile. Kurt looked up and saw mistletoe. Was that why Blaine disappeared from the living room? To put mistletoe in his room?

"Oh, Blaine, you're such a dork," he informed him, while smiling lovingly at his boyfriend. "If you wanted a kiss, you could've said so. You know I can't deny you anything."

"I know, but I wanted this one to be special. Merry Christmas, babe," their lips met in a tender kiss, Kurt's hand going automatically to Blaine's ungelled hair, burying his finger in his soft curls, while Blaine was holding him close, cradling one of his cheeks in his warm palm.

When they parted, Kurt's cheeks were pink and Blaine felt like kissing him again and then once more and going on like this all night long.

"I really love you," Blaine whispered, looking through his long eyelashes at Kurt.

"I love you, too, Blaine," they paused, enjoying the moment. Then Kurt broke the silence once again, "Now let's get you something comfortable to sleep in and go to bed, because I want it to be tomorrow already. I can't wait to give you your gift."

Kurt then gave Blaine his old Spiderman pajama pants and a T-shirt in which his boyfriend looked absolutely adorable. They cuddled under the sheets, Kurt wrapped in Blaine's arms with his head tucked under his boyfriend's chin, both of them feeling warm and not paying attention to the snow which was falling quietly outside Kurt's window.


End file.
